


THE OLD MAN WAS A JEDI

by blackillya



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: INSPIRATION:  Episodes IV, V & VI





	THE OLD MAN WAS A JEDI

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These were written around 1978 when I was a member of The Jedi Knights of Orange County
> 
> Sung to the tune of: MARY HAD A BABY

VERSE ONE  
Soloist: The Old Man was a Jedi  
Choir: Of The Force  
Soloist: The Old Man was a Jedi  
Choir: Of The Force  
Soloist: Oh, the Old Man was a Jedi  
The Old Man was a Jedi  
The Old Man was a Jedi  
Choir: Of The Force

 

VERSE TWO  
Soloist: Who did he serve  
Choir: The Old Republic  
Soloist: Who did he serve  
Choir: The Old Republic  
Soloist: Oh, Old Ben was a Jedi  
He served the Old Republic  
The Old Man was a Jedi  
Choir: Of The Force

 

VERSE THREE  
Soloist: How did he die?  
Choir: Slain by Darth Vader  
Soloist: How did he die?  
Choir: Slain by Darth Vader  
Duet: Oh, brave and martyred Jedi  
Obi-Wan  
Choir: Old Ben was a Jedi  
Soloist: Obi-wan  
Choir: Of The Force


End file.
